


The Secrets Behind Door n°313

by JustPaulInEnglish (JustPaulInHere)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPaulInHere/pseuds/JustPaulInEnglish
Summary: Auror Harry Potter is offered a new opportunity: to pass a test and join the Special Force. He would finally be able to arrest the true bad guys of the wizarding world. Sadly, whats awaits him for that test is not really what he expected.Basically, that's a cheap porn story, where Harry has to conceal informations from Severus and Severus tries by any Slytherin means deemed necessary to extract those informations.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No porn in this chapter, just setting the story a bit.  
> Not beta-ed but the spellchecker says it's fine. Please, tell me if he's wrong.  
> I'll update this work quickly.

Harry was the first one to arrive at the Auror precinct that morning. It was so early he had had close to no sleep, but he had spent the last night spying in a pub from Knockturn Alley.

He had had one of the most exciting encounter: Severus Snape, ordering a drink, and meeting with some shady guys. He was almost sure they had succeeded in convincing him to take part to some dirty business. When Snape had left the pub, the other guys had departed as well, and nothing else happened that evening.

Harry had not been able to find sleep that night, and therefore had decided to go to work as soon as possible to write a report. He needed to discover the truth.

His report was almost done by the time Ron came to the office, their desks were close to one another.

"I met Robards in the lift, he says he wants to see you in his office in ten minutes. He went to the upper levels. Do you know what is going on?" asked Ron.

Harry was mildly surprised. "Not really, no," he answered, contrite.

"How did it go yesterday then?" Ron was glancing at the report on his desk.

"I know I'll sound like a first year from Gryffindor, but I'm pretty sure Snape is up to something," answered Harry cheekily.

Ron chuckled at that, and went back to minding his own business while Harry tried to finish his report in the few moments he had left before being needed in his boss' office.

ϟ ϟ ϟ

"Sir?"

"Potter. Come on in," greeted Robards. He closed the stores with a flick of his wand and Harry felt many different privacy charms being equally applied. "What do you have?"

"It's my report about the activity going on in that rattrap of a pub on Knockturn Alley."

"Later, Potter," dismissed Robards. "I've been in touch with a man from the Special Secret Forces. They need someone on an undercover mission, and I think they need you."

"Me? For an undercover mission?"

"You're experienced enough, you're smart... and you're not already on a mission."

"But sir, I think I got a lead. Some minions offered a job to Snape yesterday evening. I'm sure this has something to do with the black market running in Knockturn Alley..."

"Listen, Potter, Geoff has already a team working on this problem. You asked to read their report, you know how far they have progressed. I'll transmit your report, but you're not needed there. You're always telling me that you want to do better, to act on a larger scale than arresting petty criminals? That's your chance. Take the test to enter the Secret Forces."

Harry slumped in the nearest chair, put his report on the desk and hid his face in his hand. He thought for a moment about all of the talk he had had with either Ron or Gawain about his job lately, how hard he was trying to do things and how little he had achieved simply because he had no enough patience anymore for the little daily task of an Auror.

"Alright, I'll take it," he agreed.

"Good. Go to the Department of Mysteries, show this accreditation and ask to be conducted to the Secret Room n°313."

Harry acquiesced.

ϟ ϟ ϟ

Here it went. A "313" was engraved with a flourish on the door Harry faced. The Unspeakable that had escorted him, a nice looking blonde with curly short hair, smiled silently at him and left promptly.

Good.

There were tales about what was asked to enter the Secret Forces, of course. Strange stories Aurors told to the newbie to make them fret a bit. Harry had learned how to fight anxiety since the end of the war – it was a bit of a necessity of the daily life of an Auror – and he focused on quieting his thoughts. They were just tales, nothing to worry about. He had only one problem to face at this moment: reality. Whatever would happen behind these doors, he would manage. He knew this.

Harry breathed in, and opened the door, taking one brave quick step inside.

He breathed out and the door closed itself and disappeared, leaving only a sturdy expanse of the wall in its place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stil no smut in that chapter, but we're getting closer !

“Good Morning, Mr Potter.”

Harry was unable to answer anything to that. He just stood there, in the middle of what seemed to be a replica of Snape’s former office as Hogwart’s Potion Master. And Snape was there, sitting at his desk, folding away the newspaper he had been reading.

“Professor Snape– What–”

“I see that despite the years, your eloquence is unchanged.”

Snape’s usual sarcasm helped Harry recover his countenance somewhat. “Good Morning, Professor. May I enquire as to why you are here?”

“Well, I believe I should ask you this every same question. You’re here to join the Special Forces, I wonder what motivations you might pursue.”

“Is this merely a job interview?” asked Harry as he sat down in front of Snape. _But why bother with all this scenery then?_

Snape sighed. “No, this is a test. It seems like I’ll have to go with the full explanation. Do try to pay attention, Mr Potter. Oh, maybe you don’t know what _paying attention_ entails, so just do the exact contrary of what you were doing in my potions classroom, please.”

Harry managed to remain calm despite the obvious bait. It was beginning to become quite boring, actually, this little game Snape liked to play.

“Members of the Special Force are required to perform undercover mission. In the eventuality you would be exposed and unable to escape, you would be at the mercy of the rascals you were spying on. You would also be knowing a lot of secrets related to your mission and to other undercover agents working with you. Revealing these secrets would certainly cause the death of your teammates, therefore you’re asked to pass a test proving that you are able to protect secrets.”

 _G_ _o_ _od_. _This is_ _nothing more than_ _an Occlumency test,_ thought Harry _. With Snape._ He could have been panicking, lost in their shared past – that was certainly what Snape wanted, by recreating the decorum of their first Occlumencu lesson. But Harry knew he was fine. He was not some Child Soldier any more. He was a trained Auror, and Snape had nothing against him.

“Alright. I’m ready when you are,” he said defiantly.

The ghost of a smiled played on Snape’s. There was no other hint, no incantation or wand involved, but then, Harry felt the tug of Legilimency on his thoughts.

ϟ ϟ ϟ

“Do you have what you wanted?” panted Harry a few hours later. He was beginning to feel deeply exhausted due to all the magic he had used to maintain his Occumancie against Snape. And were Snape to continue, his headache would certainly torment him all day long.

There were no windows, or clock, but Harry knew without casting a _tempus_ that it was around lunchtime: he was starving.

"I think I do," admitted Snape. "Congratulations, Potter. You have become a true master of Occlumency since our last lesson on that matter. May I be thankful to your first teacher for your acute mastery of this art?"

"Yeah... No. Sorry, thank Hermione for that," Harry answered harshly as he rose from his seat. His shirt was damp with sweat. "It was a pleasure to see you again." It was an obvious lie.

Harry turned back, ready to get out as soon as Snape would make the door appear once again.

“You asked me why I was here, when you came in earlier," said Snape behind him. "You know… I have acquired quite a reputation as a spy since the end of the war. Being able to fool You-Know-Who himself, that's quite a thing to mention in one's _curriculum_."

"Voldemort," corrected Harry as he turned back.

Snape didn't even falter. The almost-smile was even back on his lips.

"By the way, isn't reputation a bad thing for a spy?” retorted Harry.

"Look who's talking."

Snape gestured towards the seat in front of him, and Harry sat back patiently. Snape was grating on his nerves, but this was only a stupid test. A test that would end soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, consider leaving a review if you wand me to find the strengh to carry on to the next chapter ;)  
> Also, if there is a kink you'd like to see in that story I'm open to negociations


End file.
